


Blow job on the bus

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Bus, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, i guess theyre underage, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance decides its time for him to get a blowjob.On the bus!





	Blow job on the bus

"Shit, I'm late!" Lances voice was loud and his footsteps booming as he ran down his stairs, slipping on his jacket and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "No time for toast, mom!"

You see, it was 7:30, and he usually left at around 7:50, since school started at aroun 8:30 for him. But he decided to take the bus this time.

The bus was crowded as usual, that's why lance never liked to go on it. But there in the back, sat Keith.

Hurriedly, he ran over and sat down next to Keith, coughing. Keith looked over at him. "Oh, you're here. Didn't actually think you'd show up.." Keith let out a throaty chuckle and lance blushed a bit, chuckling. "How could i miss this opportunity?"

Within no time, Keith was on his knees and rubbing Lance through his boxers. "Lance," He breathed, "God, fuck.. You feel so big~" He nuzzled his face against the males crotch, hooking his fingers along the elastic bands, pulling down his boxers. 

Slowly, he rubs the males erection, soaking in all his delicious moans. "Mmm... You sound so hot, Lance~" Keith cooed out to the Cuban, wrapping his tongue around the tip of the males erection, sucking and licking obscenely.

The male above him covered his mouth, his fingers entangled in Keith's thick Black locks, Blue eyes boring down into Purple. "More, Keith... You're so fucking good at this, baby.." As Lance stammered out his words, Keith took more of the male in his mouth, the tip of his cock reaching his throat. He breathed in deeply through his nose, looking up at Lance innocently. 

"F-fuh..." Keith's mouth was all over Lance, licking and sucking at him. Lance was having so much trouble keeping his noises in, but he managed. "N..ngh.. Faster, Keith.. I'm so close.. Just a little more..~" He purred softly and tugged at Keith's hair, causing the other boy to moan and gag around his cock. 

Within no time, Lance's hot, sticky fluids shot down Keith's mouth, leaving the boy with a bitter, yet sweet taste in his mouth. Keith pulled away, and wiped his mouth. "Not to shabby, Lance." He winked.

"Right back at you." Lance pulled up his boxers and pants eagerly, to not draw suspicion. 

What a day. A blowjob at 7am on the way to school.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke that my friend and i came up with so i wrote it-
> 
> pls dont take it too seriously


End file.
